five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 24 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Discovery in the Dark
Short Summary Long Summary Yamato’s Stealth subdivision has found nothing, much to his disappointment. He curses finding only scars in the earth, and he asks the wizards what made it. They note that it isn’t fresh, and they should focus on recent Coalition damage. A female wizard from the area tells Yamato what happened, shocking him with the ‘horrible thing’. She asks why he’s curious, and wonders if that’s the weapon. Yamato interrupts and calls for one last sweep before calling it a night. Nico Robin snaps a Coalition soldier’s femurs, asking what the Coalition is building. He swears that he doesn’t know, and Robin asks if he’s lying, threatening to snap his neck. He insists the higher-ups keep things quiet, and only those directly involved would know. She then asks her proxy, Anko Mitarashi, who states he’s telling the truth, since he passed the breaking point with his femurs. After Robin apologizes, Anko asks what they’ll do now. Robin says they can only hope the others have more luck, and sharply interrupts Anko’s next question, firmly saying no killing of captives. When Anko questions the decision, Robin gives orders to take him to Intel, and Anko makes the arrangements. Robin distances herself due to guilt, but Anko follows her. Robin tells Anko to not be discreet, since captains and proxies should be close, and Anko states Robin is an odd woman, claiming she’s sadistic and crazy one minute and nice the next. When Robin asks if that could describe Anko, the ninja replies she isn’t nice. Robin disagrees, and admits to being odd, guessing it comes from having odd friends. Anko asks why she couldn’t kill the guy, saying being a POW isn’t better than death, adding that people would welcome her doing it, considering what the Coalition has done. Robin tells her not to call all Coalition soldiers evil, saying that Anko of all people should understand. When Anko growls about her past being private, Robin says she pried because she could sense pain similar to what she once suffered, continuing by saying many in the Leaf once thought the same of everyone affiliated with Orochimaru, asking how Anko doesn’t see the irony. After Anko’s shout, Robin makes it perfectly clear no captives will be killed just because they picked the wrong side; just as Anko shouldn’t die because of her past with her sensei. Anko realizes what Robin’s saying, and immediately feels ashamed, but Robin assures her she isn’t blaming her for trying to protect her comrades at any cost. Robin tells Anko she always be open to her, relating to being told she shouldn’t be alive. While Anko says the pain never goes away, Robin smiles that she can cope and move forward. Anko thinks how she usually just drowned her sorrows, and asks Robin how? Robin tells her to be around friends, and when Anko says nobody wants to be with the Leaf’s Snake Witch, Robin assures her that nobody was born into this world to be alone. Sai’s Ink Mice see and report a small battalion of Coalition soldiers ahead of Yoruichi’s subdivision. When Sai asks how they will proceed, Yoruichi admits that while they usually avoid confrontation, they really need information, with Sai agreeing due to his concerns of the possible weapon, drawing comparisons to Infinite Tsukuyomi. Yoruichi orders Sai to send Ink Birds with explosive tags to hit the group hard. As Sai draws, Yoruichi prepares the rest. Sai finishes and unleashes the Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll. A Coalition soldier notices and questions their movement, with a lieutenant calling for the captain. When the birds dive-bomb, the Coalition realizes, too late, that they’re bombs. After the bombs do their work, Sai quickly uses Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll to create snakes to bind the remaining soldiers. Yoruichi notices a different uniform on one of them and assumes he’s the captain. He spits in her face and curses that Konton won’t stand for it. Yoruichi smirks, telling him Konton won’t care about insignificant foot soldiers. She orders Sai to take the other survivors back to camp for treatment, but to leave the captain with her for personal interrogation. If they can’t get answers, Yoruichi says Ibiki would like some guests, earning a knowing smile and compliment from Sai, who internally guesses that compliments strengthens friendships in every world. Soifon is running her subdivision ragged, leading to Kankurō requesting they stop after hours of running. After seeing her subordinates panting, she reluctantly gives a fifteen-minute break. Once Kankurō takes a food pill, he expresses appreciation, saying you can’t overdo it. Soifon snaps that she only agreed because everyone was exhausted, saying she would have demoted him if it was just him. When Kankurō reminds her not everyone has a Soul Reaper captain’s stamina, she stops. When he asks what they’ll do after the break, Soifon reports ten miles to cover, saying they’ll have no choice but to declare the mission a failure if they find nothing. Kankurō tells her to not to worry, as long as any subdivision finds the weapon, but Soifon comically protests she has to find it, as Yoruichi’s loyal servant. After the break, the group rediscovers their determination and dash off. About halfway through, she stops before a clearing, so they won’t give away their position, and asks a Hyūga, named Megumi, to scan the area. She does so with her Byakugan, and expresses shock at what she sees. When Soifon asks, Megumi guesses it’s the weapon, and begins describing Nirvana. Soifon then orders Kankurō to use recon puppets and an Aburame, named Kazushi, to send his insects for intel on the weapon. Kankurō uses falcon puppets to get a birds-eye view, with a compliment from Soifon, and she says she’s counting on them. Cobra hears them. He then gets up, and realizes it’s the voice of insects, but no ordinary insects, complimenting the interesting method of scouting. Cobra guesses that someone blabbed, and remembers the fight between the Oración Seis and the Light Alliance over Nirvana. He decides not to get Orochimaru involved, due to his time repairing the weapon, thinking he can take care of it with just the three other guards. Cobra speculates that it is only a small reconnaissance group opposing them, and decides not to waste manpower on his end. He also wanted to avoid all possible contact with Orochimaru, thinking about how Kimimaro hated him for holding Orochimaru in contempt. He was also very wary of him, feeling that Orochimaru would strike when he had his guard down, and Cobra refuses to go down like that, thinking about everything he has survived, the Tower of Heaven, Fairy Tail, Dragons, and Jellal. He feels that everything was to prepare him for the war, and he would survive until the end, chuckling at the prospect of destroying his foes. Appearing Characters Yamato Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Yoruichi Shihōin Sai Soifon Kankurō Cobra Abilities Jutsu * Ink Mice * Ink Birds * Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll * Byakugan Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 23 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 2 Next Chapter: Chapter 25 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle in the DarkCategory:Battle in the Dark Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign